


glitter isn't just for wearing

by matslightwood (unbrokengibberish)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, blowjob, edible glitter, handjob, whipped cream eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/matslightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Alexander was that he had the dirtiest mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glitter isn't just for wearing

**Author's Note:**

> in celebration of season 2. unbeta'd. any mistakes are my own.

The thing about Alexander was that he had the dirtiest mind. 

Sometimes Magnus forgot just how dirty it was. They’d been dating steadily for about a year now and Magnus felt like he discovered something new about Alec every day. The food kink had been the latest in his sexual discoveries about his boyfriend. 

He’d come back to the loft one day after having met with several tediously annoying clients to find Alec bent over the kitchen counter on his laptop. The picture had brought a smile to his face. It really was lovely coming home to someone; someone other than his cat. 

Alec hadn’t heard him come in, so he’d quietly made his way over to his boyfriend, slipping his arms around his waist, effectively causing Alec to jump. He’d immediately slammed the laptop closed. 

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Alec said, relaxing back into Magnus’s chest. Magnus bent his head and trailed his lips over Alexander’s neck, sucking just below his ear, drawing a low moan from Alec. 

“Are you watching porn again without me?” Magnus hummed into Alec’s ear. He could feel the blush rise on his boyfriend’s face. 

“What!? No-- No, I wasn’t-- Magnus, I don’t--” 

“Calm down, darling. I was only teasing. However, now you have me curious. What exactly are you hiding from me?” 

Magnus pulled his hand away from Alec’s firm waist and went to open the laptop. 

“Magnus, don’t…” 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed into his ear. “You don’t have to hide from me.” He pulled Alec’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking and nipping on the flesh, effectively distracting Alec as he opened the laptop. 

The screen displayed a Google search for edible glitter. 

“My, my, Alexander, what have we got here?” Magnus asked, as he pulled away from Alec’s ear. His hand was slowly making its way down Alec’s body, pushing up under his shirt, and drawing light patterns against his tight abs. It was always best to keep Alec slightly distracted when he wanted this kind of information out of him. 

“It’s nothing,” Alec breathed out. He had wrapped a hand around Magnus’s neck and was trying to pull him into a kiss. Magnus ghosted his lips over Alec’s, but didn’t kiss him fully. Alec groaned. “I want to eat glitter off of you.” His whole face turned a deep red. 

Magnus moaned. “And how would you go about doing that, my dear?” He nipped lightly at Alec’s full bottom lip, before trailing kisses along his jaw and down his throat, where he sucked until Alec started talking. 

“Mix it with something. Frosting. Whip cream. Other wet substances.” 

Magnus moaned against Alec’s throat. “Well, where do you get edible glitter?” 

That’s how they ended up here in Magnus’s (their) bed on a Sunday afternoon. Alec’s sitting on top of him, straddling his lap. A can of whipped cream sits next to him and a bowl of edible glitter. The bed’s going to be a fucking mess, but Magnus could care less, because Alec is looking at him like he hung every single star in the sky and he could die happy. 

They’re both already naked, no point in delaying the inevitable, so whenever Alec shifts a bit, Magnus’s cock rubs right up against his perfect ass and Magnus’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Alec is already too good at this. 

Alec picks up the can of whipped cream and shakes it slowly, causing his body to vibrate a little and Magnus to die. Alec smirks, because he’s smart and he knows exactly what he’s doing and if Magnus wasn’t so in love with him, he’d kill him. 

Alec leans forward, his own hard cock dragging against Magnus’s stomach and sprays a dollop of white fluff onto his nose. He licks it off slowly, rubbing his own nose against Magnus’s, before dragging his nose along Magnus’s sharp cheek bone. His hips are moving in slow circles. 

“Alexander…” Magnus already feels like he’s in heaven and they haven’t even really done anything. This boy makes him feel like a teenager again, like a real teenager, the one he was hundreds of years ago. He likes the feeling if he’s honest with himself. 

“Patience,” Alec breaths into his ear and Magnus grows somehow harder. Alec smirks as he pulls away, dragging two of his fingers over Magnus’s thin lips, before slowly pushing them in. Magnus responds immediately, sucking on them like he would Alec’s glorious cock. It’s Alec’s turn to moan. 

When he pulls his wet fingers out, he grabs the bowl of glitter, covering his fingers in the substance, before setting it back down. He sits up fully on Magnus again, just gazing at his chest, before he drags his glitter covered fingers in patterns around Magnus’s nipples. He traces runes on Magnus’s skin and Magnus isn’t coherent enough to tell what they are for, but it makes him feel special somehow. 

Alec sucks the glitter remaining on his fingers off before he bends down again and drags his tongue over the glitter runes he just put on Magnus’s body. Magnus feels like he’s on fire, like every nerve ending in his body is connected to Alec’s tongue. Alec pauses in some places, sucking harding, leaving marks. Alec has a thing about marking him up. That’s another thing he’s learned. 

Alec drags his tongue up Magnus’s chest, glitter runes disappearing, as he makes his way towards Magnus’s mouth. That’s when Magnus realizes that they haven’t kissed yet. Alec sucks at his neck and Magnus pushes a hand through Alec’s hair, softly at first, but he grips hard at the back of Alec’s neck to pull his head up. Alec smirks before complying with the silent command. 

Another thing that Magnus has learned is that Alexander loves to kiss. Sometimes they lie on the couch for hours doing nothing but making out. He likes it almost as much as he likes this. This being the slow, torturous drag of Alec’s tongue over his own. The pulling and nipping and biting of lips. The wet, hot, damp strength of their tongues together. Alec pulls away first trailing his lips across Magnus’s jaw, biting at the hinge, and sucking hard there. 

He reaches out for the can of whip cream. This time he covers Magnus’s nipples in the white dessert, before slowly and messily eating it off. He doesn’t take his eyes away from Magnus’s the whole time and Magnus knows that his cat eyes are showing. He can’t help it; he’s too lost, but Alexander has never been one to criticize him for it. He’s told him on more than one occasion how much he adores his real eyes. It’s enough to make Magnus blush. 

Alec grabs the glitter, sitting up, and dusting some of it over Magnus’s stomach. He licks it off in fat, slow strokes of his tongue and Magnus has never been this painfully aroused before. The things Alec does to him. 

Alec shifts, pulling Magnus's legs to the side of Alec’s body so that he no longer straddles him. Alec moves back on the bed, situating himself between Magnus’s legs and smirks up at him. He has glitter all over his mouth and Magnus quickly shoots off the bed a little, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and kissing him hard and dirty. Alec responds enthusiastically, but then pushes Magnus back down, bending so that his head is right there between Magnus’s thighs. 

He draws lines of white cream up Magnus’s left thigh, just before he reaches the middle, dusts glitter over the dessert, and then sucks it off slowly. He flicks his tongue against one of Magnus’s balls, before moving back down his thigh. Magnus almost screams. He repeats with the other thigh. 

Magnus thinks that they are both going to need a long shower after this is over, but his trail of thought is effectively shut off by Alexander squirting whip cream up the length of his cock. The cold has him hissing in a breath, before he moans deeply as Alec licks the cream off. 

Alec pours a generous amount of glitter over Magnus’s now wet cock. He sets the bowl to the side, before descending on Magnus like Magnus is the sweetest thing he’s ever had. With the amount of sugar on his dick, he might just be. 

Another thing that he’s learned about Alec is that Alec fucking loves giving head. Sometimes he comes from just sucking on Magnus’s dick and Magnus doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything sexier in his life. 

Alec engulfs Magnus’s cock, down to the hilt in one go, and Magnus can’t stop himself from burying his hands in Alec’s silky black hair. Alec lets Magnus guide his head, basically letting Magnus fuck his mouth, and Magnus loves him for it. When Magnus slips down Alec’s throat, they both moan, the vibrations of Alec’s throat causing Magnus to whine. He tightens his grip on Alec’s hair and thrusts into Alec’s mouth; the only warning he gives before he comes down Alec’s throat is a tug at his hair, but he can’t even formulate the words. 

Alec continues sucking at the head of Magnus’s cock until he’s sure he’s got every last drop. He pulls off and Magnus falls against the pillows. He’s flushed and panting. 

“Fuck, Alec.” Are the only words that he’s capable of saying. 

Alec smirks down at him, before flopping over next to him on the bed. He tilts his head to capture Magnus’s lips in another heated kiss, before pulling away. 

Magnus watches as Alec grabs his own cock and starts pulling on it in precise, slow movements. A few months ago, Alec would be blushing to the tips of his toes if Magnus watched him jerk off, but now Alec’s eyes are fixed on Magnus’s own. Magnus just watches Alec as he gets closer and closer to the edge that Magnus just jumped off of. Magnus leans over and captures Alec’s mouth again, but Alec can barely kiss back, ends up just panting into Magnus’s mouth. 

Magnus moves his hand down to cup Alec’s balls, rolling them a little in his hand, and Alec loses it. He comes all over his own stomach, skin flushed red and panting just like Magnus had been. Magnus’s eyes flash back to his cat eyes as he grabs the glitter and, without thinking much, sprinkles a handful onto the wetness on Alec’s stomach. 

Alec’s eyes go wide as Magnus lowers himself down on the bed. Magnus smiles up at him, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek, before he slowly, gently licks the glitter covered come off of Alec’s stomach. 

“Magnus…” Alec moans, eyes falling shut as he throws his head back against the pillow. “Fuck,” he murmurs. Something about that full, pink mouth saying such filthy things always gets Magnus going. He cleans Alec’s stomach off fully, sucking a purple bruise into one of his hipbones. He climbs back up Alec’s body and, without giving him a chance to think, kissing Alec soundly. 

“Fuck,” Alec hisses, as Magnus pulls away, collapsing onto Alec’s chest. 

“I’ll say, darling,” Magnus says, smiling. He turns his head and plants a soft kiss over Alec’s heart. “However, now I feel all sticky and gross and if you don’t get me into the shower in the next few minutes…” 

Magnus smirks as Alec shuts him up with a kiss. He follows Alexander as he pulls him off the bed and towards the bathroom. With a snap of his fingers, the bed sits clean and ready for their return. Magic definitely has it’s payoffs. Magnus smiles as he turns away from the bedroom and follows Alec into the running shower. 

“I’ll say that I’m very impressed with the many uses of glitter,” Alec says, as he pours some body wash onto his hands. He lathers them up and then proceeds to drag his hands all over Magnus’s body and if they end up fucking in the shower, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me @matheusdadario on Tumblr to talk about these nerds, matt, or the rest of the cast


End file.
